Alu'Tel'Quessir
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Clint Barton isn't as he appears, he was born, Crown Prince Orwaiion Falaelwa of The Sea Elves. He was stolen as a baby from his homeland, a place called Evermeet. Here is his story of learning who exactly he is. And how he starts on a journey to find his way home.
1. Chapter 1

Two bodies flicked together under the waves, both bodies had deep green skin, mottled and striped with brown. The female made a high pitched keening noise as she threw herself against her mate.

Both creatures were robust and tall with long limbs, and long, thickly webbed digits. Their hair was thick and somewhat stringy as they curled it around each most unusual features on both creatures were the gills visible on their necks and over their ribs.

Both were clad in clothes made from sea kelp and shells but the male creature clipped his hair back while the female let her's flow and curl in the salty waves of the Great Sea, as they called it.

The result of this ceremony was a small infant male with kelp-colored green hair and wide, dark slitted eyes. His small mottled body was wrapped in underwater plants. Both creatures were delighted by their son and they named him, Orwaiion Falaelwa. They thanked their God soon after. They called her, Deep Sashelas.

Orwaiion's family lived around a place the Sea Elves called, the island of Evermeet. For that's what they were, Sea Elves. Brothers of the Wild Elves from the surface. His father's name was King Elashor, he was the ruler of Evermeet and the rest of the Sea Elves. While his mother was called, Queen Aluraina.

Orwaiion was going to be a Prince, a proud ruler of the sea creatures. Sea creatures that believed that certain things were sacred. These things were, only themselves, their clan, and their rulers. They only trusted those three things for a reason. They hated being betrayed. Traitors in this race were often executed.

But traitors of their own race were not the only dangers of their world. They were creatures that hated war, yet war liked to follow them. When Orwaiion was only a few days old, their enemies attacked. The Sahuagin and Merfolk were their enemies, and they were ruthless. They attacked when they heard of the birth of a new prince.

Let it not be said that the Sea Elves did not fight back because they did. They fought back as hard as they could but to no avail. The Sahuagin were lizard-like creatures and Savage fighters, the sahuagin asked for and gave no quarter.

When swimming, a sahuagin male would tear with its feet, striking with its talons or a weapon. Spears and tridents tended to be their favored weapons. About half of any group of sahuagin that attacked were also armed with nets, to catch and beach their prey.

The Sea Elves would have been helpless at the talons of the Sahuagin alone but they also brought the Merfolk with them and that could've killed them all. The Merfolk were bloody and violent fighters, at least the males were. They wanted to end the Sea Elves and instead of killing them, it turned into a kidnapping mission. With Prince Orwaiion as the target.

They ended up stealing him away from his homeland and his people, a symphony of high pitched keening wails of the Sea Elves following them. The Merfolk were much more magical and humane then the Sahuagin were. So they decided that they wouldn't kill the baby prince but that they could produce a glamour to cover and shield him, to make him look like he was a mortal.

A blond haired circus boy had snuck away from his caravan to look at the sea when he saw it. A small moving bundle near the ocean, it was covered in sea kelp. But the boy hurried over anyway and was shocked by what he saw. A human baby with blond hair and wide sea green eyes, the child made a gurgling noise and reached a pair of chubby arms out to the boy and he smiled.

"H-Hiya! My name's Barney Barton!"

The boy said happily as he scooped up the baby and began to carry him back up the sandy embankment. Barney smiled as the baby boy gurgled and giggled.

"You can be a circus boy like me! My own baby brother!"

Barney laughed as he darted back to the caravan, not noticing the pair of sea-creature eyes that followed him from the ocean. The eyes soon ducked back under the salty water moments later, that day became the birthday of an orphaned circus boy, named Clint Barton, the little brother of Barney Barton.


	2. Different

Chapter 2- Different

"Clint?! CLI-!"

Barney yelled but he stopped mid-yell as he saw his little brother standing on a cliff, looking out onto the ocean. Barney hurriedly climbed as fast as he could up the back of the cliff face to get to his younger brother, thanking the fact that he had years of acrobatic training under his belt. He hated the fact that every time their caravan passed by an ocean, Clint would always sneak away to the highest point he could find to look at it. Ever since he was barely a year old, the kid would sneak away if there was an ocean nearby.

The moment that eighteen year old Barney finally finished climbing up the steep slope he darted over to his little brother and tugged him backwards into his lap. Ten year old Clint yelped and looked at Barney, who was frowning at him. Clint sighed and followed his big brother off the cliff and back to the caravan. The whole way there, Barney was yelling at him for being an idiot.

"Clint! Why do you always do this?! Whenever we park near an ocean you have to runaway and watch it! Why? It's just an ocean! You can't even swim Clint! What if you'd fallen in?! Clint, what would I do if you were gone?!"

Barney yelled in frustration at Clint, who had bent over slightly while he stared at his feet. Then when Barney paused, Clint answered himself.

"Barney! I need too! The ocean calls me to it! It wants me near it!"

He cried and Barney just rolled his eyes in disbelief, pulling Clint along as they walked and cuffing him lightly on both ears. The kid sure was a pain.

"Clint, that's impossible!"

Barney sighed and Clint shook his head, pleading, with those wide sea green eyes that Barney never could resist.

"No it's not!"

Clint whined and Barney just sighed, messaging his temples against the horrible headache his little brother was giving him. Clint just sighed quietly and looked down at his shoes.

"Barney? There's something wrong with me, isn't there?"

Clint whispered softly and Barney looked down to see his little brother had stopped walking and that he was crying softly with tears rolling down his cheeks. Barney instantly stopped and bent down to Clint's level as he gripped him by the shoulders.

"Clintie, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you! You're just...a little different. But that's all! Everyone's a little different so it's a good thing!"

Barney said, happily before beginning to tickle his little brother, Clint squealed in surprise and began to laugh uncontrollably. They stayed like that for a little while before Barney brushed himself off and pointed to the bright lights of the caravan.

"Come on, Kid! We're going to be late!"

Barney warned and both of them took off running, He lagged behind a little bit so Clint could win the unofficial race. He did love the kid.

-TimeSkip(AYearLater)-

'Barney had betrayed him!'

Clint screeched in his mind as his bare feet dug into the frost covered ground with every running step he took. His oversized shirt and shorts whipped against him every time he moved because of the chilly late autumn wind. But he had to get away, Barney and the others were undoubtedly chasing him. But where could he go?

Then the familiar scent filled his nose, the salty smell of the sea. Maybe he could hide somewhere near the coast! Clint ran even faster, ignoring the wind tearing at his clothes and his freezing feet. He had to get to the ocean.

When he finally saw the sea it was dark, churning and swirling. It matched the night sky and practically emitted danger but he had to try. So the courageous eleven year old boy, ran over to a steep jagged cliff face right above the ocean, he felt the sharp rocks digging into the soft skin of his palms as he tried to find a safe cliff to hide in. He jumped in fear when, over the roaring of the waves, he heard a familiar voice.

"Well little brother, it seems you do love the ocean, hmmm?"

Barney's sneering voice echoed in his ears and he felt a pair of strong burly arms lift him off the ground, the strong hands were curled into his shirt and he could almost smell the stink of alcohol on his big brother's breath.

"Let me go, Barney!"

Clint shrieked, kicked frantically against the strong arms that held him, lashing out as Barney just laughed at his futile attempts. Clint remembered when he used to love that laugh, the way it would hiccup slightly at the end just like his own. Now he hated it bitterly. Clint saw a crack of lightning in the distance and it illuminated Barney's twisted face for a moment.

"You want me to release you, little brother? Well...you can go to the ocean now!"

Barney laughed as he let go of Clint, causing the eleven year old to stumble precariously, green eyes stretched wide with fear. Barney grimaced as he threw a fist forwards and punched Clint in the chest. Sending the smaller than average boy tumbling over the edge and into the swirling depths of the water below.

"BARNEY!"

Clint screamed as he fell, trying to snag a piece of his older brother's clothing, but to no avail. His back erupted in pain as he hit the surface of the water and was immediately tossed around like a rag doll in the overpowering, strong waves. He tried to breath but the only thing he got was water.

Dark spots began to explode in his eyes as they overpowered him, dragged him farther and deeper under the heavy, ever-consuming waves.

Clint began to slowly feel odd as a tingling feeling spread through his neck and chest area, then he could breathe again. He took a giant gulp of seawater and was surprised when he could breathe-in the water.

He blinked his eyes a few times and let them focus under the waves. He instantly looked at his arms, they were mottled with green and brown spots and when he reached up to feel his chest and neck, he felt odd, jagged, fleshy lines that moved as he breathed. Gills? Like a fish?

Was he a fish? Is that why he was so different? He opened his mouth to scream but the only thing that came out was a high pitched keening noise that echoed around him. What had happened to him?

His eyes widened as he focused on something floating near him, he swam near it, to see what it was...it was Barney! The nineteen year old looked cold, his lips tinted blue around the edges as he eyes stared into nothingness. Had Barney drowned? No! Without a second thought, Clint grabbed Barney's limp body and swam with him, to find an opening where he could lay him on the shore.

When he finally found one, Clint heaved Barney's body onto the sticky sand and shoved it as far away from himself as he could. He could hear Barney coughing as he dove back into the water. Clint remembered swimming as hard and as fast as he could away from the shore where he had dropped Barney.

When he was finally exhausted and had nowhere left to go, he managed to find a shoreline where he pulled himself out of the water. Oddly, the moment his skin left the water, he morphed back into what he was before, a short, blond haired, green eyed human boy. He collapsed on the sand and curled into a ball, hoping someone or something would find him soon.


	3. Until we meet again, little brother

Chapter 3- A hui hou kakou (Until we meet again)

Clint coughed and sputtered loudly, his lungs hurt, they felt hard and heavy as he breathed-in. It was as if with each breath he was snaking knives down his throat from the sharp pain in caused. He was startled by the arms reaching under him and picking him up gently, but he was too weak to object.

"You are alright?"

A raspy older man's voice asked him, the man's voice was accented by a heavy Hawaiian dialect. Clint nodded, trusting the old man completely, as he had no other choice. He slowly fell asleep again, lulled by the old man's gentle movement.

-TimeSkip-

The next time Clint blinked into consciousness he was in a bedroom, it was fairly comfortable, he would admit. But he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, he assumed that it was a guest bedroom of the old man who'd helped him.

He stood up and quickly made his way out of the room only to bump into said Hawaiian man. He was a tall man with darker skin and kind brown eyes, his hair was grey and streaked with white. He smiled at Clint and offered a calloused hand.

"Aloha, `O wai kou inoa? * "

The old man asked in Hawaiian and waited for Clint to answer but he just shook his head, confused.

"I-I don't understand."

He stammered but the old man just smiled in an understanding way.

"Ah. So you are not of Kauai?"

The old man mused and Clint shook his head, wondering what exactly the old man was getting at, of course he wasn't Hawaiian.

"No, I'm not. I'm Clint, thanks for the help."

Clint whispered and the old man just laughed, as he walked over and ruffled Clint's already messy hair. Clint couldn't help but smile at the old man after that, he really was kind.

"I usually don't make habit of helping young haole*, but you seem to be exception, little Clint. You may call me, kahiko*. Many young ones do."

The old man mused and Clint nodded then jumped as the door to the old men's house swung open loudly to reveal a teenage boy and a grown young man. Both were surprised to see Clint next to Kahiko and the teenager even looked angry at the development.

"Kahiko? Who is he?"

The grown man asked as he came over to inspect Clint, gently. Kahiko stopped the grown man with a shake of his head.

"Lakopa, this is Clint."

Kahiko introduced and Clint made an effort to smile at the Hawaiian young man who nodded to him, respectfully with a grin on his features. The teenager just rolled his eyes at Clint. He later found out that the teenager's name was Taro and that both he and Lakopa were Kahiko's sons.

-TimeSkip(4years)-

"Kai? Where are you?"

Taro yelled loudly and Clint smiled from behind his hiding spot in the hollowed out inside of one of Kahiko's sea canoes. Clint had changed very much in four years, he was still gangly and awkward but he'd grown much tanner and had learned quite a bit of Hawaiian. Ever since Kahiko had found him on the beach, he, Lakopa and Taro had accepted him into their family. Taro took a longer time to come around than Lakopa and Kahiko but he'd eventually accepted him as well.

They had stopped calling him 'Clint' a long time ago, now they called him, 'Kai'. It was a testament to when Kahiko had found him. 'Kai' meant ocean in Hawaiian. Suddenly the canoe tipped forwards and it sent Clint sprawling to the ground. Taro looked down at Clint, grinning cheekily.

"Kai...I know you always hide in Kahiko's canoes. Everyone knows that."

Taro sighed, shaking his head while laughing quietly. Clint pouted and climbed to his feet, while crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Taro. Taro himself always found himself laughing at Clint's antics. The fifteen year old always acted so childishly.

Clint had never told his new family about what he really was, he barely knew himself. All he knew was that he turned into a weird sea creature every time he touched salt water so he stopped going near the sea. He ignored how much it called to him, how it tore at his mind and soul because it wanted him back.

Taro rolled his eyes and grabbed Clint's arm, dragging him out of Kahiko's backyard hut and onto the dirt paved street. Both of them decided to go into town like they did everyday, they would run down the dirt paved streets in their sandals, shorts and shirts. Passing fruit stands, shaved ice carts, small stores, hotels, beaches full of haole* and lots of water.

They hung out in town all day, just walking around and buying time until they could go home and see Kahiko and Lakopa home from their jobs. Lakopa from the surf shop and Kahiko from the general store. But there was something different about today, something was horribly off. Taro only realized it, when they saw Lakopa running down the street towards them. They had been sitting in front of Old man Pelekai's store.

Taro and Clint had both leapt up and had run to meet him halfway. Lakopa's eyes were wide and terrified as he grabbed both his younger brothers by their wrists, even though Clint and fifteen and Taro nineteen.

"There's a hurricane coming."

Lakopa whispered and Clint saw Taro's eyes widen in fear, Lakopa and Taro started to run back home and they tugged Clint with them.

-TimeSkip(Hours later)-

Nine hours they found themselves in the middle of a horrible hurricane. The wind whipped around their house in a frenzy, water pouring down loudly, seemingly slamming against the outside of Kahiko's house.

Lakopa, Taro and Clint were all wrapped in a shaking and worrying ball they all clung to each other, waiting for Kahiko to come home. He still hadn't returned and they were all extremely worried for him.

He saw the candlelight in the corner flick over his brothers' terrified faces and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Where was Kahiko?! He'd never kept them waiting like this before. He had to be coming! He would get here soon. Clint reassured himself softly. It was so loud outside that they almost didn't hear the yelling from the outside. But there it was, soft against the storm but undoubtedly there all the same.

The three brothers leapt to their feet and they all fought the wind and the stuck door to get outside. They were almost all whipped off their feet but they managed to force their way forwards. Clint strained to see through the storm but was horrified when he did see it. Everything around their was destroyed or gone, but thats not what horrified Clint. It was that fact that there was Kahiko clinging to the side of a cliff outside their house.

He heard Lakopa scream to his left as he fought his way forwards to try and get to Kahiko. Taro was trying to do the same thing while Clint stood there in shock. Then Clint saw it happen in slow motion. A huge gust of wind blew forwards and completely whipped Kahiko off the cliff face.

"NO!"

Clint screeched as he saw the look of terror on the old man's face as he fell. Clint instantly began running towards the cliff and looked down, Kahiko was already submerged in the dark icy water. He didn't even hesitate as he threw himself off of the cliff after Kahiko. He dove into the horribly dark water remembering the time four years prior when Barney had shoved him in, trying to kill him.

"KAI!"

He heard Taro and Lakopa scream as he dove but he ignored them, only focusing on his dive as he he the water full on. He remembered the searing pain that passed though his body as he changed into what he really was. This time though, it was different. This time he was here for a purpose and willed the transformation to happen faster.

He felt an energy he'd never felt before surge though his muscles as he threw himself downwards to find Kahiko. Hands, that were now webbed, reaching and straining to grasp wet fabric or hair that belonged to the man who had become like a father to him. Kahiko.

Then he felt elation fill his body as he found something, an arm, wet and slick. He grasped it pulled it upwards, yanking it up as he swam. He had to get him to the surface. Clint threw Kahiko's body onto the sticky and sandy surface of the beach. Only this time, instead of pushing him away as he had done with Barney. Clint stayed with Kahiko as he watched Taro and Lakopa run down the embankment.

Lakopa froze and grabbed Taro's arm as he saw Clint. Both of them openly gaped at him and Clint found himself looking down, ashamed at what he looked like, the monster he must've appeared as. It was Taro's stunned voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Kai?"

Taro asked, walking forwards to look at Clint and make sure his father was alright. Kahiko was breathing shallowly but still breathing all the same. Clint looked at Taro and nodded at the sound of the name they'd given him. Lakopa hurried forwards to drop to his knees in front of Clint. Both Taro and Lakopa wrapped their arms around him and they hugged him tightly.

"So, this is what you really are, huh?"

Taro whispered, softly and Clint nodded, knowing that he couldn't speak to them in this form. Lakopa looked at Kahiko and Taro sadly. Kahiko suddenly threw himself forwards, vomiting up seawater and blinking at Clint blearily. When his eyes finally focused, he gasped.

"Kai...oh my little moana*."

He whispered, motioning for Clint to hug him, which the fifteen year old gladly did. Clint buried his wet, salty face into Kahiko's shoulder. He loved them, oh how much he loved them. They were his family.

They slept on the beach that night, Taro and Clint curled around Kahiko and Lakopa hugging all of them. When they were all asleep, Clint slunk out of the huddle and submerged himself in the water again. Sending one more fleeting glance over his shoulder, he swam as hard as he could. Salty water streaming from his eyes and this time, it wasn't from the sea.

Taro woke up first the next morning, he was the first to realize that Clint was gone. He remembered standing out and looking at the sea everyday for years after that. Remembering the tears that streamed down his cheeks and the hollow broken words that came from his lips.

"A hui hou kakou, little brother."

-TimeSkip-

"Clint Barton? Welcome to SHIELD."


	4. Still Brothers

Chapter 4- Brothers

Clint heaved forwards, retching reflexively as he shook from his dream. He hated dreaming of them, of Taro, Kahiko and Lakopa. Yet whenever he slept deeply enough, they filled his dreams. It had been eleven years, he should have forgotten them by now but he hadn't.

He'd joined the Avengers and moved into the now called, 'Avengers Tower'. But they still didn't know what he was, he just couldn't tell them. He was a monster, just a freak.

After years of research he'd finally discovered what he was, he'd found it while digging through a few stacks of Mythical Creatures books...Alu'Tel'Quessir, a sea elf. One from the Great Sea apparently, because elves from there matched his own pigmentation. He'd laughed so hard the first time Tony called him, 'Legolas', the elf from Lord of The Rings. If only Tony had realized how close he was to the truth.

Clint climbed out of his bed and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts to slip on, he did so and stumbling to his bathroom, yawning. Still half-asleep he just twirled his fingers absentmindedly and water began to pour out of the shower head.

He had realized when he was seventeen that he had powers over water. Which was odd because in his studies about his race, Sea elves were the least magical of the elves.

He took his shower and then hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, where he expected the rest of the Avengers to be. He was stunned when he saw Fury in front of them, the eyepatched man looked at him grimly and nodded for him to take a seat as well. There was such tension in the room that you could've cut it with a knife. Tony broke the silence first.

"Thanks for finally dragging your birdie ass down here. Fury wouldn't tell us why he was here until you arrived."

Tony sighed, then raised an eyebrow at Fury, prompting him to speak and explain why he was here. Fury cleared his throat almost nervously and he sent an apologetic look in Clint's direction.

"We're having problems with Trickshot again."

Fury finally sighed and Clint bristled instantly at the sound of the villainous name Barney had thought of for himself. It was official, he hated Barney. Clint snapped to his feet and glared at Fury openly.

"Then I will take care of Barney the same as last time! You don't have to bring them into it!"

Clint practically snarled at Fury, pointing at the Avengers when he said 'them'. But Fury just frowned as he shook his head.

"No, Agent Barton. Trickshot has endangered multiple lives this time, you can't defeat him alone."

Fury explained calmly and Clint grabbed the first thing he saw off of the table and chunked it as hard as he could in Fury's direction. The coffee cup shattered when it collided with the wall beside Fury who barely even raised an eyebrow. Steve and Tony instantly surged to their feet when they saw the look of maniacal rage in Clint's eyes.

"Eyepatch! Who's this 'Trickshot' anyway?"

Tony asked and Fury sighed, grimly. Looking to Clint, to see if he wanted to answer but said archer was now practically a statue in his seat as he looked at the ground.

"Trickshot, also known as Barney Barton is..."

Fury began but Clint finished for him from his seat, his voice was monotone and held no emotion as he spoke.

"My older brother."

The Avengers grew silent at these words, Natasha just raised an eyebrow, she already knew he had a brother and what Barney had done, but not his name. Steve was the one ho spoke first.

"You have a brother?"

Clint laughed, but it wasn't the kind-hearted archer's usual laugh, this one was cold and harsh, more of a cough or a bark than a laugh. Clint just shoved himself forwards and out of his chair and he pushed past the director and his friends to leave the room. He wasn't thinking as he bolted up the stairs as quickly as he could.

-TimeSkip-

Clint found himself just staring at the ceiling of his room, hours later. He kept trying to tell himself that by the end of this fight with Barney, the man wouldn't get jail time again. They would probably have to kill him. Clint was fine with the idea, really he was. At least, he tried to tell himself that. But every time he tried telling himself that he pictured his older brother. Not evil Trickshot, but the circus boy named Barney Barton.

The Barney who would yell and whoop from across the training field the first time he got a bullseye on a target. The Barney who made sure he gripped his bow correctly, the Barney who cried when he accidentally shot a squirrel during one of their practice sessions.

"It didn't deserve to die, Clint. It was my fault, it was weak and I aimed wrong. Never kill the weak and innocent Clint."

Barney had whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks, Clint had been only six at the time and he remembered hugging Barney around the legs tightly. Barney had laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks kid."

He'd said, smiling through his tears. Clint had always loved Barney's grin, it was always so trademark and laughable. That's when he realized. He couldn't kill him, no matter how evil Trickshot was. Somewhere inside him, he was still Barney. His big brother Barney.

Clint ran his hands through his messy locks and yelled in frustration. Why couldn't he do it?! Why was he so goddamned weak?! Clint thought angrily, not realizing that in his anger, his voice had risen several octaves and now sounded like it did he he was underwater. But he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Clint."

He remembered Barney's apologetic face as he stumbled into their tent, holding his side and limping. Nine year old Clint began to cry and he threw himself at his brother, he'd thought something horrible had happened.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Barney had added and Clint had shook his head, tears furiously running down his face as he punched Barney in the arm.

"Idiot! Don't stay out so late next time!"

He'd snapped and rolled his eyes at the sheepish smile on Barney's face. Now twenty six year old Clint just stared at his ceiling in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Barney! I'm sorry too!"


End file.
